Captive Souls
by whysoserious19
Summary: Cris arrives in the Glade- the first girl ever. While everyone treats her like a guardian angel, believing she's the key to escaping the maze, Cris knows what she really is: A misfit. The mistake... Then Newt walks into her life.
1. Chapter 01: Captive and Clueless

Cold walls. Hard floor. Stiff body.

Cris opened her eyes to nothing but darkness, her body propped up against a smooth, metal wall. Confused, she rubbed her eyes and tried opening them again, but was greeted by the same pitch blackness. This wasn't a dream.

Panic began to set in, making her heart pick up speed. How did I get here? She wondered, running a hand through her hair. The last place I remember was falling asleep at... Um...

Oh god, what was her last memory? Her mind came to a complete blank as she tried to focus. Where was I last? Do I have a family? She strived to remember, coming up with nothing no matter how hard she thought.

C'mon... I have to remember something, she told herself. Think Cris, think!

Cris! A small smile crossed her face, despite being trapped in a dark box and having amnesia. At least she knew her name. It was a small victory, but she felt relieved that she wasn't completely clueless.

Creeeeeeeekk... Cris froze at the sound.

Her dark prison moaned as it shifted softly to the right. Suddenly, it shot up at an unbelievable speed like an elevator going a million miles an hour. Cris barely had time to scream before bile rose in her throat.

Right now she knew three things:

Her name was Cris.

She had severe motion sickness.

And she was going to die.

Fear surged through her veins almost as fast as the shaft was rising. Hands shaking violently, she gripped the wall and hoisted herself up, only to fall back down again. She could feel her heart pounding so violently that it threatened to burst out of her chest.

Lying on her back from her fall, Cris didn't bother to get up. She was going to die here, alone and in the dark. She couldn't bear this crazy elevator ride for another second...

And then with a quick jerk, it was all over.

First relief, then dread. Cris's heart sunk as she realized something: this shaft had been taking her somewhere all along, and now she finally reached her destination. But Cris would never, ever agree to riding in that dark box. The only explanation was that someone took her here by force, kidnapping her from the family she couldn't remember. The idea made her beyond hysterical.

Suddenly, with a loud creak of metal, came a small crack of light. The shaft was being opened.

With more metallic screeches, the doors above her were being pried apart. Cris could hear excited chirps of conversation, but too many people were talking at once for her to make anything out.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as somebody jumped into the shaft with her. Oh god! Are these people my kidnappers? She thought, her blood turning cold. She was still lying on her back from the terrifying elevator ride, so Cris came up with a quick plan:

First, she would play dead. Right now the shaft seemed to be entirely surrounded by people, so her best bet was to have someone drag her out.

Next, she would make a run for it when she was above ground, which hopefully meant she could use the element of surprise to escape.

And finally, somehow retrieve her memory and find a way home without taking the darn box.


	2. Chapter 02: The Grand Escape

Cris went limp and closed her eyes lightly so she could still see a bit. A pair of white sneakers were a few feet from her head, the owner being a tall, dark boy who was about eighteen years of age. His hair was cut extremely close to his scalp and his expression was complete shock. He put one hand to his forehead, as if to say what the hell just happened?

"Hey Alby! Get that bloody greenie up here already!" An accented voice called out.

The dark haired boy, or 'Alby', turned towards the voice, mumbling, "Newt, you ain't gonna believe this..."

Cris flinched as 'Alby' grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. With ease, he carried her out of the shaft dropped her in a heap on a grassy surface. Several gasps of surprise filled the air as dozens of boys surrounded her in a tight circle.

"It's... It's a girl?!"

"Maybe he's just a very... Girly guy?"

"You're a very girly guy!"

"Limme see!"

"Is she hot?"

"Why isn't she moving?"

"I call first dibs!"

"Shuddup Frankie! She ain't gonna mess with a shank like you!"

"Is she dead?"

Cris's palms got sweaty as her heart picked up speed; she was surrounded with no chance of escape. Even though these boys seemed too shocked by her arrival to be her kidnappers, she still had the urge to run away. Wherever she was, she wanted out.

"Make room!" Alby demanded, the circle instantly backing up. Cris guessed that he must be in charge. "Get the med-jacks!"

Cris tensed her muscles, ready to jump to her feet. The wall of bodies surrounding her parted, making way for two boys who she guessed were the 'med-jacks'. Now was her best chance...

"Do you think she's dea-" Someone stated, only to be cut off by Cris jumping to her feet. She barreled past the group, screaming as someone lunged to grab her.

"Whoa there, greenie!" A boy with wild blond hair yelled, struggling to keep hold of her wrist. Cris kneed him in the groin and was instantly awarded freedom.

Cris sprinted as fast as her legs would take her, scanning her surroundings. She stood in a big grassy area with a few small buildings and a woods. Some fruit trees and animals dotted the landscape, ranging from chickens to cows.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread blossomed in her stomach. Surrounding the grassy plain were four colossal walls, each over 100 ft high. Were they made to keep her inside? Was she being held captive? Frantically, she glanced around, realizing that each of the walls had a 20ft gap right in the center.

Her way out.

Screams of protest broke out behind her as she raced towards the nearest gap. She tuned them out and kept on running; nothing mattered more than getting out of this place. Though she couldn't remember anything, she was sure she had a home somewhere with people who loved and missed her.

Several people were running after her now, gaining on her with every step. One boy was only several feet away, but he stopped dead in his tracks as Cris ran through the gap in the wall.

"Greenie! Get back here!" He desperately yelled, still not stepping a foot beyond the wall. Cris wondered why he didn't follow her, but quickly brushed that thought aside. Right now, she needed to focus on what lay ahead- the three possible paths at the end of the corridor. This was a maze.

 _Right!_ Cris thought, taking a right turn. _Right is always the right way, right?_

Suddenly, she started having serious doubts; actually, why didn't they follow her into the maze? Was it dangerous or something?

She stopped running to take in her surroundings. The stone floors were crooked with loose rocks, the only thing she saw to be cautious for. Otherwise, the maze seemed harmless, despite the possibility of getting lost.

Suddenly, Cris caught a flash of movement in the corner of her eye. She snapped her head in that direction, just in time to spot an Asian boy with black hair running at full speed, his face twisted in pure terror. Metallic screeches followed his fading footsteps as he disappeared around the opposite corner. Was something chasing him?

Cris certainly wasn't sticking around to find out.

With heavy breaths and a rapidly beating heart, Cris ran in the opposite direction, taking several random turns. Her only intention was survival, and she was obviously very crummy at it.

 _I'm an idiot! What was I thinking, going into this maze! Now I'm lost and probably gonna die-_

An uneven stone caught her foot, twisting her ankle at an awkward angle before sending her sprawling across the rough, rocky floor. She tried to stand up, but her injured ankle refused to support her weight.

"Hold that last thought," she mumbled through gritted teeth. "Now I'm definitely gonna die."


	3. Chapter 03: Deadly Silence

Cris didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, all curled up against the wall. She clutched her swollen ankle with tears streaming down her face. In her fall, she also managed to scrape both her knees and hands pretty badly. But the pain was barely the reason she was crying; it was because she was going to die. She was sure of it. Even if the boy she saw wasn't being chased by some horrible monster, dehydration would surely come sooner or later. Her throat already burned with thirst.

 _When was the last time I had something to eat or drink?_ She wondered, jabbing her hollow stomach. _And seriously, why can't I remember anything? Who brought me to this place and why?_

Cris tried once more to grasp a memory- any memory- of her life before waking up in the shaft. The words mother and father bounced around in her head, but she couldn't connect any characteristics or personal feeling with the words.

Completely forgetting her own parents only sunk her deeper into misery, causing a fresh set of tears to roll down her cheeks. With a trembling body, Cris pushed herself to a horizontal position.

The stone floor was cold and hard against her back, but she still closed her eyes. As crazy as it sounded, she was going to sleep.

Cris evened her breathing and eventually, her tears stopped falling. Everything was peacefully quiet...

Deadly quiet.

So quiet, in fact, she swore she could hear the faint sound of footsteps...

Cris jumped to her feet, her bad ankle screaming in pain. She instantly collapsed back to the ground, unable to keep a small whimper from escaping her lips.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Replacing them were the sounds of ragged breathing coming from right behind her. Cris whipped her head around, facing the boy from earlier with dark skin and short hair- Alby. She felt like melting into a puddle of pure joy. She was saved!

"Get up," he demanded harshly, making no gesture to help her. Cris leaned against the wall for support, slowly standing on her own two feet.

The boy began to jog away, assuming she would follow. "Wait! I-" she yelled, her voice dry and cracked. "I... I can't walk!"

The boy whirled around, his gaze stopping first on her bloody hands and jeans, then to her ankle. He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I ain't got time for wussy shanks like you."

For a horrifying second, Cris thought he was going to leave without her. "No! Please- I... I'm sorry! I really just-" She rambled, tears slipping down her cheeks before she could stop them. "I- I'll never run away again! I'll cook and clean and wash the dishes-"

To her surprise, the boy got an amused look in his eyes.

"Fine, Snow White, let's just get outta here." He said, a bit of frustration still visible in his voice. He walked up to Cris and harshly scooped her up in his arms. "Door closes in twenty," he mumbled checking his watch. "Runners should've given up by now..."

"Runners? Were they looking for me?" Cris questioned, each word coming out as a dry croak.

"Mmhm. And you better hope your damn hide was worth it."

Cris ignored the remark, thinking back to her arrival. "Where... Am I exactly?"

"Smack dab in the middle of hell," he replied, briefly glancing at her. "Now shut your hole. It's hard enough to run while draggin' your butt around."

Cris said nothing, already dozing off. Despite the awkwardness of being carried bridal-style by some guy you barely knew, Cris's nerves were relaxed. Yes, her emotions were in a jumble, but at least she was safe.

Cris dozed off briefly, but woke up as she was being handed off to two other boys. With a small smile, she realized she was out of the maze.

"Med-jacks," her dark-skinned savior said, setting her in the arms of a tall, husky boy. "Them shanks'll tend to your ankle."

Cris drowsily nodded as he walked away. The med-jacks brought her to a cot in a brick shack full of medical supplies. They wrapped her ankle, bandaged her knees and handed her a large glass of water, which tasted like heaven on her dry throat.

With a small yawn, she set her head on her pillow and shut her eyes. Every molecule in her body ached, but despite that, she fell into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds.

 ** _Anyone have Wattpad? If you do, you can find my story and profile under 'whysoserious19'. I already have the first 5 chapters posted there, and I can actually add pictures! ;) I personal think Fanfiction is a little outdated, so you should get Wattpad! I'll follow you! ^_^_**


End file.
